Will you push the button
by TheStoryChoosesTheWriter
Summary: **CONTAINS HOUSE OF HADES SPOILERS** "You gain the power to bring any fictional character to life," I read out loud. "But the Bears win every superbowl now and forever... That's awesome! I don't even like sports!" I exclaimed, slamming down the button and waited for the next option to come up. may develop to contain more fandoms, will list at the beginning of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! I'm here with yet another Percy Jackson fan fic. I wasn't planning on publishing this but then it turned into something with some sort of plot. It won't be just Percy Jackson but that's the main fandom so we'll leave it at that for now.**

**hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"I won't press the button," I muttered as I clicked the button that said exactly that. I'd been playing 'will you press the button?' for the better part of two hours. Maybe it was two minutes. In fact, it could have been two days for all I knew. When on the internet all concepts of time are lost at least that's how it is for me.

"You gain the power to bring any fictional character to life," I read out loud. "But the Bears win every superbowl now and forever... That's awesome! I don't even like sports!" I exclaimed, slamming down the button and waited for the next option to come up.

After another ten rounds or so I switched to tumblr where I saw a few gifs of people fangirling over the House of Hades. After seeing those posts I immediately closed the laptop and reached for the book, a sudden will to reread the latest book in the Heroes of Olympus series. After a few chapters I sighed and said, "I wish Nico were real so I could give him a hug and tell him everything was okay."

A few chapters later and it was 2am so I decided to put the book down, turn off the lights and go to sleep. Had I not been asleep I would have seen a strange blue light surrounding my copy of the House of Hades. The light pulsated changing from blue to black to red and then repeating the sequence.

When I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm telling me that it was 7am I was greeted by the sight of a slim boy no more than 14 years old. He had choppy black hair, dark eyes that were sunken into his pale face. He wore a black skull T-shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather aviator jacket. Around his waist was a skull buckled belt with a creepy ass black sword attached (Stygian Iron, my subconscious told me) and on his finger was a skull ring that was capital C, Creepy.

"Nico," I gasped without thinking about it. I was probably still asleep; there was no way that the FICTIONAL CHARCTER Nico Di Angelo had just appeared in my room over night. At the same time if it wasn't Nico and I wasn't dreaming I should probably scream or something because there was a creepy dude with a scary looking sword standing in my room.

The boy turned around looking very confused but he seemed to recognise the name. "Yes? Where am I?" he asked.

"Uh you're in my room..." I told him, pulling my blanket up toward my chin. That clearly wasn't helpful so I told him the exact location. "You're in London."

"London... As in England?" he asked.

I nodded.

"But I was just shadow travelling to... Uh I mean..." He trailed off, realizing that I might be a mortal and that I wouldn't know what shadow travelling is. It was then that a crazy idea popped into my head. It was impossible but so was having a fictional character brought to life.

"I think I know what's goin on," I told him though saying it made me feel like a crazy person I went and said it anyway. "I was playing this game called will you push the button last night and there was a button that said you can bring any fictional character to life but the bears will win ever superbowl now and forever. Naturally, I pressed the button. I think... I think it must have worked... But it's crazy... It's just a game!"

"I'm not a fictional character!" Nico exclaimed.

"You are. I've read books about you and your friends' adventures," I told him, not sure whether to feel excited or stalker-ish... if that was in fact a feeling... "You're Nico Di Angelo. A Demi god. Son of Hades. King of Ghosts. You were born back in the olden days, when world war two was happening, sorry I'm not good with dates... You and your sister, Bianca," he flinched as I said her name. "Sorry," I told him and then I carried on proving that I knew more about him than most people in his world did. "You and your sister were locked in the lotus hotel to keep you safe. When you got out it was a whole different time, you were found by Percy Jackson and his friends and taken to camp half blood, a camp for Greek Demi-gods. Bianca died, you found out the extent of your powers, you raised your half sister, Hazel, from the dead, helped the seven demi gods of the prophecy of seven find the house of Hades so you could save Annabeth and Percy. You faced Eros where you admitted that you had a crush on Percy Jackson but you forced Jason, the only one who was there, to keep it quiet. And now you were on your way to camp half blood to return the Athena Partheons and heal the rift between the Greek and Roman demi gods. At least until whatever magic weird freaky thing happened and brought you here into my world."

Nico stood with his hand on his sword as if he was debating killing me because I knew too much and his mouth hanging open. "How did you know all that?" he tried to sound aggressive but he was too awestruck to make it sound authentic.

"I told you, I read it in a book. Here in my world you're a fictional character, I have the power to bring any fictional character to life." As I said it I knew it was true. As crazy and as unrealistic as it sounded, I knew that it couldn't be truer. I just had to hope that time stood still in Nico's world whilst he was here in my world- or else the whole quest would go wrong. But then again, 'fictional' implies that it isn't real so who knew how this whole thing worked? I certainly didn't.

* * *

**I will get around to describing the narrator of this fic but it couldn't be done effectively in this chapter. Lemme know what you think, more reviews equate to quicker updates :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I started writing this straight after I'd uploaded the fist chapter but then I got some major writers block so sorry for the wait.**

**happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Despite having a super-cool superpower that allowed me to bring any fictional character I wanted to life at the small price of a rigged superbowl game, I still had to go to school. And figure out a way to get a super hot demigod out of my house without my parents noticing. The latter could be solved by Nico shadow travelling away, but we couldn't be sure how well his powers would work in this world, who knew if the gods were anything more than myths and fictional characters in this world? So we had to figure out a different solution until we could be sure. And I really didn't want to go to school.

Still, I grabbed my uniform and headed to the bathroom. Because I'm a lazy teenager, I hadn't bothered to clean off my makeup from the previous day leaving my dark blue-green eyes to be transformed into panda eyes. My auburn hair fell in knotty strands over my shoulders and of course, _of course_, there was a big angry spot on the end of my chin. Great! Even if Nico does play for the other team, I'd be lying if I said I didn't ever have a crush on that adorable son of a mother, so it was just my luck that I'd be burdened with the worst acne imaginable (okay, that's a little bit of an overreaction). I washed up, applied fresh makeup, making my eye makeup extra awesome because, hell why not? Then I walked back into my room to find Nico examining my wall of pictures, some of which was Nico fan art...

"Who... Who are you?" Nico asked, clearly a little disorientated.

"Oh!" I said, mentally slapping myself. I'd just sat there and told him _his _life story and then walked off to get dressed leaving him to look at my stalker... Not stalker, fangirl... wall. "I'm Caroline. Caroline Brooke. Nice to meet you," I said, offering my hand. He reluctantly shook it. His hand was cold as ice. "I'm sorry, you must be freaked out... being pulled into a different world and all," I said awkwardly. Talk about stating the obvious. "If it's any consolation," I offered, "I'm kinda freaked that I brought you to life..." Right Caroline, bring yourself into this.

Nico offered me a reluctant not-quite-smile, his hand was still gripping the hilt of his sword and he stood as if he was in enemy territory.

"I'm sorry," I said, the weight of what I'd done settling on my shoulders. "I don't understand how this happened but I'll try and get you back to your world."

Nico still didn't relax. Then again, I thought to myself, he never really does seem to relax, even in the books.

"Do you think..." he began hesitantly, his voice had a faint Italian accent that was mixed with an American accent. I hadn't realised before then that I'd imagined him to have an English accent. It took my poor, sleep deprived brain to process that. "Do you think time is passing in my world right now?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I know just as much as you in this situation. I mean I'd assume that since it's a book and what happens past the point of everyone getting back together all happy like hasn't even been written yet, time should be standing still back in your world until you get back but I honestly don't know," I admitted.

"My friends need me," he said, staring down at the ground. "But I don't like my life there... If time is standing still I figure..." he trailed off, shaking his head like the mere thought of leaving his friends for his own sake made him want to throw up... Or maybe I'm just being overdramatic.

"You don't have to go back right now. Hell, I don't even know _how_ to send you back," I told him.

He smiled, still staring down to the ground. "Don't trouble yourself with trying to figure out how to send me back. I'll make do, I'm a make do kind of person."

I shrugged again. "You can stay here if you like; just don't let my parents find you. Somehow I don't think they'd accept the explanation of 'I brought my favourite fictional character to life with the power of my mind'."

Nico twisted his skull ring and looked around expectantly. Before I could ask him what in Hades he was doing, a Skelton fell though my wall. That's not something I ever thought I'd be able to say. Nico considered the skeleton for a few seconds, grinned to himself and then, with a wave of his hand, the skeleton fell to pieces and faded into dust which then faded into nothing. "Thank you for the offer, Caroline, but it appears my powers do work in this world," he threw a golden drachma at me of which I attempted to catch but instead it hit me in the face and clattered unceremoniously to the ground. I floundered to pick it up and then stared at it in awe. "IM me when you're back from school, I'll find you then. Go to school now though Caroline. Live your human life." He gave me a friendly shoulder punch and then disappeared into a shadow.

I rubbed my eyes until my vision blurred and tried to convince myself that it was all just a really weird and awesome dream. I brushed my hair, grabbed my bag and trudged down the stairs to get my breakfast before leaving for school; the golden drachma remained in my pocket as a reminder that that morning's events were very real. Could this just be the beginning?

* * *

**guest: glad you like it! thanks for the review**

**edboy4926: thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter too**

**TheGoddessIsAlive: sorry for the wait!**

**oliviag1: I don't know if I will bring Percy into it, we'll have to see how the story plays out**

**xxAsLongAsWereTogetherxx: glad you like it, cool user name!**

**DarkHorseBlueSky: weird! This actually started out as a kind of dream. I wasn't quite asleep, it was more of a late night musing...**

**reviews are loved**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, my laptop broke and had to get fixed. This is just a short story but it's very important to my plot. I did warn you there'd be more than just Percy Jackson in this but don't worry, Percy Jackson is the main one. **

**hope you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

It wasn't hard to convince myself that the morning's events were nothing but a dream by the time I entered the hell hole people usually refer to as school. As per usual on any morning, especially Mondays, neither me nor any of my friends had enough energy or will power to start a conversation and so we each settled for a lazy wave and some sort of sound of acknowledgment to each other before simultaneously- in a way only best friends since forever can accomplish- sat down at our desk and put our heads down on the table until form time was over. **_AN: for my non-British readers, form is this thing that's 10 mins before your lessons start where Morning registration is taken because unknown reasons. _**My first lesson that day was history. Though I usually liked history, having Mrs Jones drone on and on about boring things that happened long ago that nobody ever cared about- not even at the time- on a Monday morning was not my favourite thing to do. At least today the topic was slightly interesting. We were learning about Norse gods and so, naturally, I started thinking about Marvel and learnt nothing from the lesson.

"Wouldn't it be so cool if Loki walked in and totally contradicted everything miss is saying, just to be annoying?" I thought to myself as we began to reach the half hour mark of the lesson.

Just then, a dark haired guy with bright green eyes walked in with our head of year. "Sorry to interrupt you Mrs Jones," our head of year said but didn't give Mrs Jones any time to reply. "This is Luka Laufeyson, our new student.

I don't know what it was about him, but Luka looked to have a mischievous look to him. Maybe that was just how his face normally looked but he looked to be plotting something. While he seemed to be the kind of person that I'd normally avoid at all costs, I wanted to get to know him better and was even glad that my seat was the only empty seat in the classroom which, I have to point out, was really out of character for me.

"Hey," I said. As he sat down I noticed his bag was Marvel. That made me think that maybe... just maybe... what happened that morning wasn't a dream and I'd now brought Loki to life! Loki is a very intelligent and calculating character; if he was to be brought into this world, I doubt he'd waste any time freaking out, he'd quickly adapt. Luka was very similar to Loki and I'm pretty sure Loki's as name is Laufeyson... But no. It just couldn't be. "I'm Caroline Brooke," I introduced myself.

"Luka Laufeyson," he said, shaking my hand.

"I like your bag," I said.

He grinned which made me more suspicious that he was in fact Loki. No! It's just the way his face is. Goodness, my mind is being very active this morning; I should lay off the coffee a little. "Thanks," he said, "it's my brother's."

* * *

**edboy4926: Thank you, glad you liked it :D**

**DarkHorseBlueSky: Yeah I was quite pleased with my brain when it woke up and came up with that :) I don't care if your review is awesome or not (though awesome reviews are pretty... awesome) all nice reviews make me very happy! (I will get around to reading the rest of Death's deception... I have a lot to catch up on)**

**TheGoddessIsAlive: glad you like it, thanks for the review :)**

**Percabeth Jackson-Chase: :D thanks for reviewing**

**CreCra: At the moment I'm not planning on bringing Percy into the real world because I don't wanna open that door in my brain... I'll start having a shipping war with MYSELF! I can't see that ending well...**

**reviews are loved**


End file.
